


Hands

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [48]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Hands, No Dialogue, Oc kids at the end, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveline thinks about the hands of the people in her life. How their hands spoke louder than any words that ever fell from their lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Aveline always remembered a person's hands. Hands could say what voice and words could not. Hands showed a person's life at a glance. Aveline learned early on that hands spoke louder and truer than anything a person could have said.

Her mother's hands spoke of a life of hardship. A life of a slave, then freed. A life of terror at the prospect of becoming an assassin and the advances of a man she cared about but did not love. They spoke of motherhood, and kindness, warmth and love. Beneath these warm emotions, Jeanne's hands spoke of a great sadness at being forced to leave Aveline behind, raised by a woman who would betray Jeanne the first chance she got.

Aveline remembered her father's hands. Kind and strong, though unworn by a labourer's life. They smelled of powder, soft as kid skin. They would rest upon her head and tell her how precious she was and how frustrated that he was that his family and their society looked down upon her for both her sex and color of her skin.

Philippe's hands spoke of the love he had for Jeanne and for Aveline, and the regret that he could not have done more for the woman he loved. Such was the way of their society. Such was the blind folly that men clung too so desperately. Those were the things Aveline learned from her father's hands, and as he lay, dying of poison in his bed, she held his hands and felt all the love he could not speak of in his fingers.

Madaeleine's hands spoke of her lies and secrets. They spoke of how she pretended to be the doting step-mother, yet was secretly the ruthless Grand Master of the New Orleans's Rite. If only Aveline had listened to Madaeleine's hands sooner, she may have been able to save her father and put a stop to the Company Man earlier. Alas, such things were always clearer in hindsight.

Yet, despite this, Madaeleine's hands did hold some kindness. Her hands did soothe the nightmares. Her hands helped guide Aveline when she transitions from girlhood to womanhood. Those hands taught her to wield her feminine wiles like an invisible sword. Though Templar hands they were, Aveline could not deny that they taught her many valuable lessons.

Agaté's hands told Aveline of the life he had as a slave. They taught her the ways of the Assassin, inducted her into the Brotherhood. Though his hands were demanding, they were kind. Aveline figured this was due for the love of he had for her mother, the love his hands showed Jeanne's daughter, as he guided her through the Brotherhood. Agaté's hands taught her the mixing of poisons, the secrets of the bayou.

His hands also spoke of betrayal, her mother spurring him, and Aveline's own treachery. His death was an ache in her chest. He was like an uncle to her. It made it a bitter pill to swallow when she realized that if she had only listened to him, she could have found the Company Man faster, and his death may have been avoided.

Gérald's hands, Aveline came to respect. Though his hands were better suited for desk work and book keeping that actual combat. They were kind hands and spoke of wanting to bring their friendship into something deeper. Aveline tried to tell him, but she figured she'd let her hands do the talking. Gérald's hands spoke of how he disliked the fact that he was nothing but a friend to her, yet respected her choices.

Aveline will always remember how Gérald's hands clenched and clenched, when she introduced him to the man she was to marry. Frustration, anger, joy, sorrow. Those emotions screamed loudly from his hands as he stared at the man hailing from the north.

Connor's hands told an altogether different story than the hands Aveline had known. They spoke of a life without a mother's love, a father's guidance. Yet despite the crucible of his life, Connor's hands were gentle. They reminded her of worn wood, rubbed smooth after years of handling.

They spoke of a warrior's path. The blood of Templars dripping down his fingers. The blood of his father, a man he barely even knew. His hands spoke of regret and very little happiness. Some much lost was etched into his hands, Connor's hands shed the tears that he wouldn't.

Aveline remembered seeing the gentleness in Connor's hands the first time. They had found a doe in the forest, struggling with a difficult birth of her fawn. Aveline watched as Connor spoke softly to the frightened animal, his hands telling her _Be at peace, I'm a friend_. The doe allowed Connor to assist her, and Aveline watched as he helped birth the little fawn. She told him then, after the little fawn had found its way to its feet, that she was pregnant. Connor's hands expressed his joy much better than his failing words.

And now Aveline thinks of the stories the hands of her children will tell. Zéphyrine's hands are so small and soft. Barely touched by life. Her son, Edwin's hands clutch his father's fingers as he teeters on feet still unused to walking. Her children's hands speak only of love and trust for her and Connor. And it's when she's holding the hands of her children that Aveline finally knows peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> Tea Logic gave me prompts for Connorline. One of them was "hands". I couldn't figure out how to properly do it until last night. :3
> 
> Save an author; leave a review.


End file.
